Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container seal cutting devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a container seal cutting device comprising a cap adapted to removably secure to the mouth of a container having a protective seal thereon. The cap includes a recessed area disposed on an upper surface thereof, wherein a cutting blade rests within the recessed area and is pivotally secured to the upper surface. The cutting blade is movable between a stored configuration and an upright configuration, wherein the cutting blade is adapted to puncture and cut the seal of the container while in the upright configuration so the seal can be removed therefrom.
Many products are packaged in bottles or other containers whose openings are sealed by a thin membrane of a suitable material, such as a metallic foil or a plastic film, until a consumer is ready to remove the contents from the container. The protective seals serve a myriad of functions, such as preventing the product from leaking out during shipment, preventing product contamination, preserving product freshness, and ensuring the consumer that the product has not been tampered. Unfortunately, when a consumer is ready to remove the contents of the container or bottle, a knife or other sharp object may not be readily available. Some individuals attempt to open such a seal with their hands. However, this technique is ineffective and risks contaminating and spilling the contents of the container on the user or elsewhere. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for a device that can be integrated with existing containers and bottles that allow the protective seals to be cut and easily removed therefrom.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to container seal cutting devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to closures having a piercing tip extending therefrom, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,234, 6,039,198, 7,410,071, 5,758,788, 6,056,142, 4,993,569, 4,770,305, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0325769, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,845.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art fail to provide a cutting blade pivotally secured to the upper surface of a cap, wherein the cutting blade is movable between a stored configuration and an upright configuration. Some devices include a piercing tip extending from the surface thereof. However, the sharp edge of the piercing tip remains upright and exposed on the cap, thereby exposing a user to the risk of becoming cut or pricked by the device. Thus, the prior art devices fail to disclose a container seal cutting device that includes a movable cutting blade that can be configured in order to prevent injury.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing container seal cutting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.